Chocolates extraños
by esmeraldaxx200
Summary: Rukia junto a Inoue, Momo y Matsumoto preparan chocolates por el día de San Valentín ¿Podrán los chicos salvarse de los "sabrosos" chocolates de las chicas? o más bien de tres de ellas pues una de ellas no confía en las "habilidades culinarias" de Inoue. :Ok: pésimo summary Y esto es un: AllRukia xD
1. Haciendo chocolates

¿Chocolates extraños?

**Faltaban 2 días para San Valentín y nuestra shinigami favorita: Rukia Kuchiki, se encuentra ordenando los papeles de su escuadrón.  
**  
-Si tuviera más ayuda de esos dos –suspira mirando a kiyone y kotsubaki pelear -¡ya basta! –Grita furiosa -¡Si no van a ayudar largo de aquí! –Asustados los otros dos salen corriendo a ver a su capitán –Tsk… -suspira  
**  
La tarde pasa lenta y aburrida, Rukia está a punto de terminar y recibe una visita.**

-¡Kuchiki-san! –Grita emocionada -¡Pasado mañana es San Valentín! -

-… ¿Y? –Pregunta sin darle mucha importancia al tema

-¿Cómo qué y? –suspira y se acerca a la teniente –Rangicu-san, momo-san y yo haremos chocolates y quería saber si tu quisieras venir –sonríe

-…-ignorándola olímpicamente rukia termina de hacer su papeleo –No –dijo cortante –Tu sabes bien que como teniente no puedo irme cuando se me dé la gana y menos con un capitán como Ukitake taichou, así que no gracias –se levanta

-¡PERO! –Trata de convencerla pero ella no sede

-No, no quiero dejar a mi capitán solo Inoue, lo siento –trata de negarse pero alguien no es de mucha ayuda

-¡Kuchiki! No tiene nada de malo que salgas con las chicas –aparece Ukitake después de haber escuchado toda la conversación

-¡Pero Taichou! –Le grita la morena –No puedo dejarlo solo –

-Pero Kuchiki, has terminado todo el papeleo –sonríe

-_Demonios –_piensa –Está bien… ¿Dónde? ¿Cuándo? Y ¿Qué tengo que llevar? –Suspira

-En mi casa, mañana en la tarde y no te preocupes yo compré todo lo necesario ayer –sonríe y rukia se pone tensa, pobre las personas que coman de ese chocolate porque definitivamente ella no iba a dejar que toque sus chocolates.

-Ok, nos vemos mañana Inoue–se despide y junto a Ukitake desaparece.

**Al día siguiente en la casa de Inoue **

-¡Que emoción! Jamás he hecho chocolates –sonríe Rangicu mientras mira como Inoue disuelve el chocolate en barra

-Yo he hecho galletas pero nunca chocolates –decía Momo muy animada

-Hurra –suspiraba rukia

-Bueno, cojan algún recipiente y tráiganlo para ponerles un poco de este chocolate –sonríe Inoue y todas aceptan buscando un recipiente y llevándolo (menos Rukia) –Bien… -pone en cada uno un poco -¿Eh? Y tú ¿Kuchiki-san? –Pregunta preocupada

-Etto… yo traje mi propio chocolate –ríe nerviosa –Es que a mi nii-sama no le gusta cualquier chocolate –

-A ya veo –sonríe Inoue inocentemente –Entonces usa la cocina por favor –sonríe

-Gracias Inoue –sonríe nerviosa y usa la cocina para derretir el chocolate

-Y ¿Ya saben a quienes les darán sus chocolates? –Sonríe divertida Rangicu

-Sí –responden al unísono

-¿A quiénes? –Pregunta Rangicu

-No seas curiosa –responde cortante Rukia e Momo ríe por lo bajo

-Mou… -hace un puchero -

-Yo… Etto… a Kurosaki-kun –sonríe sonrojada y rukia frunce levemente el ceño

-¡Oh! ¡¿Por fin te declararas Inoue?! –La abraza por detrás

-¡Claro que no Rangicu-san! –Respondía sonrojada

-Yo a Shiro-kun –sonríe momo y de nuevo rukia frunce levemente el ceño

-Oww… pues yo ah… Gin –suspira mientras ve su chocolate

-…Ya veo… -dice Rukia y sonríe -

-¿El qué? –Pregunta curiosa Rangicu

-…Que aún lo amas… -suelta al aire

-…yo… -agacha la cabeza

-Y eso es dulce –sonríe

-… Kuchiki… -sonríe –Lo es -  
**  
Inoue ayuda a Momo a terminar sus chocolates diciendo que debería ponerle más cosas que sus chocolates eran muy "pobres", con matsumoto fue otra cosa, ella ya se había encargado de ponerle todo lo que Inoue le ponía a sus chocolates. Con rukia era otra historia ella estaba lejos de esas 3 sin que sus chocolates se combinarán. **

-¡Listo! –Gritaba emocionada Inoue –Ahora solo tenemos que esperar a mañana para entregar los chocolates –sonríe

-¡Sí! –gritaban emocionadas Momo y Rangicu

-Sí –suspira rukia mirando sus chocolates –Aunque me sobra para hacer uno más… -piensa un poco y se sonroja al pensar en la persona a quien le puede dar el chocolate que le sobra –Bueno… no creo que sea malo… -sonríe y empieza a elaborar el último chocolate.  
**  
Los chocolates de Inoue eran todos cuadrados a excepción del de Ichigo que era en forma de corazón.**

Los chocolates de Momo todos eran corazones sin excepción.

Los chocolates de Rangicu eran en forma de cuadrado excepto el de Gin que era en forma de corazón.

Los chocolates de Rukia eran todos en forma de cabezas de conejo.

**-Al día siguiente (Sábado) con Inoue-**

-¡Sado-kun! –Corría una peli naranja detrás de un moreno alto que se detuvo al escuchar su nombre

-Inoue ¿Sucede algo malo? –Le preguntaba a la chica que trataba de nivelar su respiración

-Ten –sonriente le entrega una caja de chocolates -¡Feliz San Valentín! -

-Oh… Gracias –se sonroja levemente y luego piensa en el contenido de la cajita y traga saliva fuerte

-De nada espero que te gusten –sonríe

-¿Puedo preguntar de que son? –sonríe nervioso ante la respuesta que podría recibir

-¡Claro! Es chocolate con maní y mostaza –sonríe

-Ah… que bien –se espanta –Nos vemos…

-Sí –sonríe y se va corriendo en busca de su siguiente víctima- digo amigo.

-Que… asco… -camina por la calle y encuentra a unos niños pobres pasar por ahí y les entrega la caja –Al menos… tienen que comer ¿no? –suspira y sigue su camino  
**  
Mientras eso Orihime se encontró con Ishida quien estaba comprando en el centro comercial.**

-¡Oh! ¡Ishida-kun! –lo encuentra dentro de una tienda de tejidos

-¿Eh? ¿Inoue-san? –Sale a su encuentro -¿Qué sucede?

-Nada malo –sonríe y saca una cajita azul de una bolsa que lleva consigo -¡Ten! –Sonríe -¡Feliz San Valentín! –Entrega la caja

-Inoue-san… -se sonroja levemente –Gracias no tenías por qué haber… -luego de pensar un poco se tensó, eso era comida y si era comida definitivamente no era comida normal -

-¿Pasa algo? –Se preocupa

-No nada… gracias por el presente –sonríe y sale corriendo

-De nada… que raro –sonríe –A de estar apurado –sigue buscando a sus amigos

-Tengo que deshacerme de estos chocolates –buscaba un basurero y luego se detuvo –Pero…. Eso sería descortés –suspira y abre la cajita encontrando dentro de ella 4 chocolates en forma de cuadraditos.  
**  
Mira los chocolates por un momento y coge uno, lo observa para luego metérselo a la boca.**

-…necesito un baño –susurro y corrió hacia el baño donde vomito todo y cena de anoche. –Demonios ¿Quién le pone sal a los chocolates? –suspira

**Sí bien Inoue le atrae y quiere ser algo más que amigos con ella, estás situaciones donde ella muestra su afecto en comida le hace pensar que mejor esta Nemu o en su defecto Rukia.**

Mientras él sigue en el baño Inoue ya le había entregado sus chocolates a Renji a quien encontró en la tienda de Urahara.

-Gracias Inoue –sonríe

-No tienes que agradecer –sonríe y desaparece

-Veamos –coge uno de los chocolates y se los mete a la boca haciendo que sus ojos empiecen a llorar –Mierda…. -

-¿Eh? ¿Qué te pasa cabeza de piña? –se acerca y mira como de sus ojos caen lágrimas –Jajajaja ¡Estás llorando! Jajajaja –Jinta se mata de risa

-Cállate enano tú también llorarías si comieras estos chocolates –le entrega la caja

-¿Eh? ¡Chocolates! –Sonríe y se traga toda la caja para suerte de Renji -¡Agggggg! –Corre al baño

-¿Lo ves? –Sonríe y poco después lo sigue al baño

-¿Quién demonios te dio eso? Y ¿Qué era ese sabor tan asqueroso? –Preguntaba Jinta tomando agua

-Pues me los dio Inoue y era si no me equivoco Kétchup con un poco de manjar –suspira –Esa mujer está loca -

-Por supuesto –afirma Jinta  
**  
Mientras ellos maldicen a Inoue, ella se encontraba saliendo de la casa de Tatsuki.**

-Gracias por los chocolates –sonríe

-De nada Tatsuki-chan, nos vemos –sale corriendo

-Ajá… -vuelve a su departamento y sin pensarlo dos veces mete los chocolates al wáter y jala la bomba –Lo siento Orihime pero ya tuve malas experiencias con tus chocolates –regresa a su cuarto a mirar televisión  
**  
Inoue caminaba rápida y nerviosamente ya que tenía que entregar el chocolate en forma de corazón. Una vez delante de la puerta de la familia Kurosaki no sabía si era buena idea y debía hacerlo mejor al volver de la sociedad de almas… pero antes de que hiciera algo Karin abrió la puerta sorprendiéndose de ver a Inoue parada sin hacer nada.**

_**-**_¿Se te perdió algo? –Pregunto seria

-No… yo quería saber si Kurosaki-kun estaba –no tenía de otra ya la habían visto

-Claro, espera –cierra la puerta y corre a llamar a su hermano

-Bueno… -miro al cielo como rogando que algo pase para no entregar los chocolates

-¡Inoue! –Salió gritando el peli naranja sobresaltando a Inoue

-¡Kurosaki-kun Feliz San Valentín! –Grito sin darse cuenta y le estampo el chocolate en el pecho al pobre peli naranja

-¿Eh? Gracias –dijo evitando mostrar dolor alguno -¿Qué es? –Pregunto pero luego se arrepintió

-chocolate –sonríe –Tiene fresas, un poco de ají y algo de acelga–

-Ah… Gracias –sonríe nerviosamente mientras piensa que hacer con los chocolates

-Bueno… nos vemos el lunes –corre a quien sabe dónde

-Ajá… ahora… ¿Qué hago con esto? –Miro la caja y salió a fuera a ver a quién podía darle esto y vio un pequeño cachorro caminando por ahí -¡Tú! –el cachorro se acercó indefenso e Ichigo hizo que se comiera un chocolate haciendo que el pobre animal salera corriendo llorando –Sabía que eran malos para la salud… que horror… -le paso una corriente por la espalda y luego se dirigió a su cocina a botar esos "chocolates"

A Orihime solo le faltaban un chocolate que debía entregarlo en Sociedad de Almas así que debía esperar a Rangicu y Momo para ir juntas, las otras dos estaban entregando sus chocolates. Inoue

**-Con Matsumoto-**

**Matsumoto iba caminando feliz de la vida cuando se encontró con Renji quien iba caminando a comprar algo dulce para sacarse ese amargo sabor de los chocolates de Inoue  
**  
-¡Hey! ¡Renji! –grito matsumoto llamando la atención del peli rojo.

-Rangicu-san –sonríe

-¡Toma! ¡Feliz San Valentín! –Sonríe

-Chocolates… -mira con horror la cajita -¿Quién te ayudo? –pregunto esperando una respuesta negativa o que al menos lo había comprado

-Inoue-san por supuesto –sonríe orgullosa

-… ¿Qué? –Pregunto con miedo –De acuerdo Gracias –coge la caja y corre por su vida

-¿Y a este? –Frunce el ceño –Que poco caballeroso –voltea y se dirige a la casa de los Kurosaki.

-Más le vale a Ichigo no ser descortés como el idiota de Renji –toca el timbre y sale Yuzu

-¿Sí? –Sonriente pregunta

-¿Se encontrará Ichigo? -

-Claro, un momento –sonríe y llama a su hermano que sale de inmediato

-¡Ichigo! ¡Feliz San Valentín! –Le entrega la caja de chocolates -

-Oh, Gracias –sonríe y luego se acuerda de Inoue -… ¿Alguien te ayudo a hacer los chocolates? –Sonríe nervioso

-Sí, Inoue-san –sonríe de nuevo orgullosa

-Ah… gracias –le cierra la puerta en la cara y frunce el ceño -¡Qué demonios les pasa a estos idiotas! –grita furiosa y se va al encuentro de Inoue y Momo.

**-Con Momo -**  
**  
Momo se encontraba caminando por el centro comercial, se había perdido camino a la casa de Ichigo y pensó que tal vez encontraría a alguien en el centro comercial y acertó.**

-¡Renji-kun! –Grito Momo al ver a su viejo amigo

-Momo –sonríe al verla- ¿Qué haces por aquí? -

-Me perdí camino a casa de Ichigo-kun –suspira –Pero ya que estás aquí ¡Ten! ¡Feliz San Valentín! –sonriente y alegre entrega sus chocolates

-Choco… -miro inexpresivo a la pequeño Momo –Gracias –dijo para no lastimar a su vieja amiga -¿Dé que son? –pregunto con la esperanza de que dijera que los había comprado o algo que no tuviera que ver con Inoue.

-Pues… ni idea –sonríe

-¿Eh? ¿Los compraste? –Le brillan los ojos

-No, Inoue-san le puso algunas cosas diciendo que mis chocolates de manjar eran pobres –sonríe algo triste

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Mentira! –Suspira –Pero Gracias –antes de irse le indica cómo llegar a la casa de Ichigo –

-Gracias –sonríe y se va

-Demonios… no quisiera deshacerme de los chocolates de Momo… pero si Inoue los toco no es nada bueno… -suspira y los bota en el primer bote de basura que ve. –Lo lamento Momo –suspira y se acuerda que Ichigo también es amigo de Matsumoto y amor platónico de Inoue así que decide ir a ver a su amigo.

Momo llega a la casa de Ichigo y toca nerviosamente la puerta encontrándose con Karin

**(:O Jojojo la otra de Toshiro xD okno._.)**

-¿Se encontrará Ichigo-kun? –Sonríe

-Sí… un momento por favor –cierra la puerta y llama a su hermano quien sale a la puerta sorprendiéndose al ver a Momo

-¿eh? Hola… -dijo sorprendido al verla

-¡Feliz San Valentín Ichigo-kun! –Sonríe y le entrega una cajita -

-Gracias –sonríe –Dime… ¿Inoue te ayudo? –Seguía sonriente

-Sí –su expresión de felicidad se volvió de miedo -¿Pasa algo?

-No… -sonríe –Gracias por los chocolates -

-De nada, hasta luego –se va e Ichigo mira con cuidado la caja -

-Momo me da pena… ¿qué hago? –en eso su padre entra intentando darle un golpe pero su ágil hijo lo esquiva –Deja de joder viejo -

-¡Chocolates! ¡Mi hijo ha recibido chocolates! –Sonríe

-Calla… -hace silencio y luego sonríe maliciosamente –Ten… te comparto un poco-

-¿? Gracias hijo… -agarra uno dudosamente y se lo lleva a la boca

-¿Qué tal? –Sonríe

-Pues… está algo feo pero nada que no se pueda mejorar con café -

-…-había escuchado ¿bien? Dijo nada que no se pueda mejorar con café –Bueno… -probo un chocolate para cerciorarse de que fuera algo más normal y… -¡POR LA P**********! –Voló al baño  
-Te engañe Ichigo está peor que feo –su padre tomaba litros de agua -¿Quién te odio tanto hijo que te pone pescado en el chocolate? -

-No lo sé –respondía desde el baño llorando  
**  
Momo se sentía feliz pero a la vez mal, no había hecho del todo sola los chocolates y ni siquiera sabía que era exactamente lo que contenía pero no había marcha atrás así que se dirigió donde Inoue y Matsumoto para irse juntas a la Sociedad de almas.  
**  
-¡Chicas! –Gritaba Momo desde lejos

-Por fin –dijo una cansada matsumoto

-Lo siento, vámonos –sonríe y las 3 se van a la Sociedad de almas

**-Con Rukia-**  
**  
Caminaba a paso lento pero firme, se dirigía a la casa de su mejor amigo, su compañero de batallas y su peor pesadilla: Ichigo Kurosaki.**  
**  
Como siempre, toco la puerta y le abrieron las gemelas, tenían mala cara pero al verla sonrieron sinceramente.**

-¡Rukia-chan! –Gritaron al unísono -¡Qué bueno que seas tú! –Dijeron de nuevo

-¿Eh? –Estaba confundida, las gemelas se hicieron a un lado y ella entro

-Lo que pasa es que han venido varias mujeres incluyendo a Inoue a traerle chocolates a Ichi-nii y ninguna nos agradó pero tú eres la excepción –sonríen ambas  
**  
Rukia sabía de quienes hablaban pero no entendía a que se referían con la excepción.**

-Gracias –sonríe -¿Puedo subir a ver a Ichigo? -

-¡Claro! –Sonríen

-Oh… bien, entonces con permiso –sonríe y sube hasta el cuarto del peli naranja  
**  
Toma un poco de aire y luego entra sin tocar dejando a la vista a un peli naranja bien dormido en su cama.**

-Tan temprano y durmiendo –sonríe y se acerca -¡FRESA! –Grita cerca de Ichigo y este se sobresalta y cae al piso -¡Jajajaja! –Ríe

-¡Enana del demonio! –la coge de la cintura y la tira al suelo poniéndose encima de ella -¿Qué es lo que buscas? –Frunce el ceño

-Nada idiota –sonríe –Ahora muévete

-¿Y si no quiero? –Sonríe maliciosamente

-¿Eh? ¡Muévete! –Lo empuja -¡Ichigo! –Frunce el ceño

-Jajajaja –sonríe mientras acerca su labios a los ajenos -

-…-se sorprende de lo que hace su compañero de batallas -  
**  
¡Beso! Primero lento con miedo para ser más precisos, luego Ichigo al ver que Rukia correspondía tomo más confianza y mediante una leve mordida en el labio inferior de rukia pidió permiso para entrar permiso que fue concedido de inmediato haciendo que Ichigo o más bien la lengua de este invadiera toda la boca de rukia e incitara a la lengua de la morena a jugar. Después de un rato y por falta de aire se separaron; ambos rojos.  
**  
-…tú… ¡Idiota! –Le da un golpe en la boca del estómago –Vuelve a hacer algo así y te dejo sin hijos, Ichigo –se levanta sonrojada

-¡Maldita! –Se agarraba el estómago por el dolor causado -¡¿A qué viniste?! –pregunto enojado e intento levantarse para sentarse en su cama.

-Pues… -saca una cajita en forma de conejo y se la lanza -¡Ten Idiota! –Se sonroja

-¿Eh? ¿Chocolates? ¡Tú también! –Dice con miedo

-¿Eh? Pues sí -

-…De acuerdo… sabes que de todas las que han venido solo confío en ti y te lo diré… no me voy a comer los chocolates –le devuelve la caja

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué? –Frunce el ceño -¿Qué tienen mis chocolates? -

-Pues… lo mismo que los otros –dijo mirando la cajita –Además tiene forma de conejo –sonríe burlándose

-¡Idiota! –le grita -

-Jajajaja ya, ya no te enojes… además seguro que los toco Inoue y… no gracias –insiste en devolverlos

-Ah… así que es por eso ¿verdad? –Sonríe –Tranquilo, yo no dejé que ella los tocará, sé los raros gustos de Inoue y evite que los tocará –sonríe

-Oh… -piensa un rato –Está bien… confiaré en ti… -abre la caja y hay una cabeza de Chappy -¿En serio tenía que ser de este horrible conejo? -

-¡Cállate y trágate el chocolate! –Se voltea enojada

-Jajajaja no te enojes –sonríe y prueba un poco del chocolate -…-los ojos empiezan a brillarle -¡Te quedo perfecto! –Sonríe –No pensé que fueras tan buena haciendo estás cosas… -sonríe maliciosamente –De seguro serías una gran esposa -

-…-se sonroja y frunce el ceño -¡Cállate Fresa estúpida! –Voltea a gritarle

-Jajajaja –sonríe y se acerca rápido a la morena -¿Quieres probar? –Sonríe

-¡No! –Lo aleja –Ya me voy ¡Adiós! –le grito y desapareció del cuarto

-Se muere por mí~ -ríe y se come sus chocolates –Están endemoniadamente deliciosos –sonríe y se tira en su cama a seguir saboreando los chocolates  
**  
Rukia después de despedirse de las gemelas salió corriendo y se chocó con alguien**

-¡Hey! –Dijo enojada mirando a la persona con quien se chocó -¡Renji! –Sonríe

-Rukia –sonríe y acaricia el cabello de la morena -¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunta amable y celoso

-Vine a atraerle chocolates al idiota de Ichigo –suspira

-Ah…. -

-¡También tengo para ti! –Sonríe y saca una caja en forma de conejo de color rojo

-Etto… -traga saliva –Yo… -

-Déjame adivinar… ¿Te ayudó Inoue? –Sonríe -¡No me ayudó! –Insiste en que tome la caja –No tocó los chocolate, lo juró –sonríe

-Confiaré… en ti –suspira y coge la caja –Bueno… subiré con Ichigo

-¡Espera! ¡No te vas de aquí hasta que pruebes un chocolate! –Frunce el ceño y coge a Renji de un brazo

-…-suspira -…Rayos… tu ganas –abre la cajita y coge uno de los chocolates -… ay… -muerde un poco y -¡Delicioso! –sonríe y se traga todo el chocolate de una.

-¿Lo ves? –Sonríe

-Sí… están deliciosos –sonríe -¡Y con manjar! -

-Sí, sabía que te gustaban así que le puse un poco en cada uno –sonríe

-Gracias rukia –sonríe y le da un beso en la mejilla

-…Sí –se sonroja un poco –Bueno… nos vemos –hace una señal con la mano y se va

-Claro… -suspira y sigue su camino rumbo a la casa de Ichigo.

**Continuará…**


	2. Feliz San Valentín!

**Aquí la segunda parte del mini-fic x3 (Y)**

Advertencia: HITSURUKI

* * *

Continuación…  
**  
Rukia se encontraba caminando por las calles, no tenía ni la menor idea de dónde encontrar a Ishida a esas horas de la tarde… así que solo le quedaba caminar hasta dar con él o con su poder espiritual en todo caso, lo que fuera primero estaría bien. Gracias al cielo localizó rápidamente el poder espiritual de Ishida y se dirigió hasta él, encontrándolo en una tienda de manualidades (xD). **

-¡Ishida! –le gritó Rukia desde afuera, no tenía intenciones de entrar a esa tienda

**En cuanto la vio se sorprendió y salió de la tienda para juntarse con la morena.  
**  
-Kuchiki-san que sorpresa –le sonríe Ishida

-Sí… -suspira –Que difícil es encontrarse –dijo sarcásticamente mirando la tienda ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido antes? -

-¿Necesitas algo? –ignoro el sarcasmo

-Ah, no nada, solo quería darte esto –saco de su pequeña mochila una cajita color azul en forma de conejo –Feliz día~ -  
**  
Soltó como si no importará nada, si bien ellos no eran los mejores amigos, ella se lo debía por el vestido que le había regalado después de que la salvaron, además siempre la ayudaba en cosas manuales y en algunos cursos.**

-Oh~ -se sorprendio al ver la pequeña cajita –Gracias –se sonrojo un poco

-De nada –sonríe –Comete una –lo mira serio

-… ¿eh? -

-…No me hagas caso… pensé que tú también me saldrías con eso de que no te quieres comer el chocolate por miedo a que lo hay tocado Inoue, pero no fue así -

-Ah bueno… -dijo y saco un chocolate para metérselo a la boca -…-parpadeo un par de veces y luego se sonrojo notoriamente -¿Cómo sabías que me gustaba el chocolate con crema de menta? -

-...Pues… -no idea…-No lo sé –se sonrojo un poco

-Bueno… gracias, están deliciosos -

-De nada –se rasca la cabeza –Bien, nos vemos –iba a irse pero Ishida la coge del brazo y la atrae hacia ella -... ¿eh?

-Nos vemos –le da un beso en la mejilla y se mete de nuevo a la tienda dejando a rukia en completo Shock

-…Ishida… -suspira y empieza a caminar –Primero la fresa estúpida, luego Renji y ahora él… al menos sé que ni mi capitán, ni mi hermano me harán algo así –sonríe orgullosa -¡A sociedad de almas! –exclamo  
**  
-En sociedad de Almas-**  
**  
Se encontraban tres chicas caminando de lo más lindo, las tres se dirigían al mismo lugar: El escuadrón 10. **

-¡Llegamos! –gritó emocionada Rangicu

-¡Rápido! Aún tengo que entregar chocolates –sonríe Momo

-De acuerdo –sonríen las peli naranjas y caminan a paso rápido hasta la oficina principal de dicho escuadrón.  
**  
Una vez ahí…**

-¡Capitán! –grito Rangicu emocionada mientras abría la puerta

-¡Matsumoto! –grito enojado un peli blanco -

-¡Hola Shiro-kun! –sonríe Momo provocando el sonrojo del pequeño

-Hola Toshiro-kun –sonríe Inoue

-Hinamori, Inoue –saludo y suspiro -¿Qué las trae por aquí?  
**  
Las 3 mujeres se acercaron al menor y gritaron:**

-¡Feliz San Valentín! –entregándole cada una cajita de chocolates

-_¿Para eso me interrumpen? _-gruñía internamente –Gracias –dijo serio y tomo las tres cajas

-¡Prueba el mío Shiro-kun! –grito Momo

-…Bueno –saco un chocolate de la cajita en forma de corazón y provoco el chocolate -…-se puso verde pero no dijo nada -…-

-¿Y qué tal? -

-…Bien… -dijo serio y siguió firmando los papeles

-¡Ahora los nuestros! –grito Rangicu refiriéndose a los chocolates de Inoue y los de ella.  
**  
Sin rechistar Toshiro cogió las cajas y sacó un chocolate de cada uno, quería que se largaran y lo dejarán solo para poder vomitar, así que se arriesgó a probar los chocolates ¡Pésima Idea! Ahora no estaba verde estaba MORADO.**

-Ya… fuera –dijo serio y las tres chicas sonrieron y asintieron saliendo del escuadrón contentas de que a Toshiro les gustará sus chocolates, una vez fuera del lugar Toshiro vomito todo en su tacho de basura –Ahora tendré que lavar esto… -suspiro y se levantó para dirigirse al baño  
**  
Mientras las 3 chicas se habían dividido, Momo iría a buscar a Izuru, mientras Rangicu iría con Orihime a buscar a Hisagi para luego ir sola a un lugar donde ora por su amado Gin.**

-¡Izuru-kun! –gritaba una alegre Momo

-¿Eh? ¡Momo! –sonríe

-¡Feliz San Valentín! –le dio la caja en forma de corazón

-Gracias –se sonrojo levemente y decidio probar un chocolate –Está… -se puso verde y con ayuda del shumpo desaparecio

-¿Eh? ¿Izuru-kun? –se sorprendio y suspiro, sabia que era mala idea dejarse ayudar por Inoue –La próxima seré como Kuchiki-san –sonríe triste y se va a su escuadrón  
**  
Mientras en el baño de hombres…**

-¡Qué asco! –vomitaba Izuru mientras insultaba y maldecía a los chocolates

-¡Muevete! –lo tiro Hisagi y empezó a arrojar

-¿Eh? ¿Hisagi-san? –miro izuru raro a su compañero -¿Tambien le dio chocolates Momo?

-¿Momo? No, nada… fue la maldita de Rangicu -  
**  
Mientras una peli naranja estornuda pero lo ignora ya que llegó al santuario donde ora por su amado Gin.**

-Gin… -suspira –Feliz San Valentín –sonríe y le deja los chocolates –Espero que los disfrutes –sonríe y ríe un poco –Te extraño… -una lágrima recorre sus mejillas –Te extraño… tanto mi amado… -suspira –Ojala… ojala no estuvieras muerto… -empieza a llorar -¡Eres un idiota! ¡No tenías que haberte arriesgado tanto! ¡No había necesidad de que seas un héroe! –gritaba triste y enojada –Definitivamente eres un… -silencio

-Un idiota –completaron la frase

-¿Eh? –sus ojos se abrieron como platos y sus lágrimas salieron a más velocidad -…Pero… tú… -se desplomo pero seguía viendo a la persona

-¿Muerto? ¿Quién te dijo tremenda mentira mi amada Rangicu? –se acerco y la beso en los labios -

-Gin… -frunce el ceño -¡No estabas muerto! –grito furiosa

-Eso fue lo que pensaron… pero Urahara me ayudó –sonríe –Me dijo que podía venir para verte… por ser una fecha especial me dejó venir y verte… pero promete que no dirás nada… si se enteran quizás me encierran junto a Aizen… y no gracias –sonríe

-Sin duda alguna eres un idiota –sonríe y lo besa -

-Pero soy TU idiota –sonríe y la vuelve a besar –Se mía, Rangicu –le dice abriendo sus maravillosos ojos rojos

-Hazme tuya –sonríe y vuelven a besarse  
**  
Definitivamente ese día ambos serían uno, quizás al día siguiente ya no, porque él deberá desaparecer pero incluso así ella será siempre de él.**  
**  
Mientras con Rukia…**

-¿Dónde estará Nii-sama? –suspiro –Seguro en sus reuniones, le dejaré el chocolate en la puerta de su cuarto… y luego volveré –sonríe orgullosa de su plan

-Rukia –la llaman y voltea

-¡Nii-sama! –grito sorprendida

-Se te ofrece algo -

-Nada, solo quería entregarle esto –sonríe y saca una cajita morada en forma de conejo

-…-cogió el regalo y lo abrió –Chocolate… -cogió uno y se lo metió a la boca -

-Feliz San Valentín, nii-sama –sonríe feliz y se dispone a irse pero…

-Alto –dijo serio y frío, ella inocente voltea y es cogida de la mandíbula (¿) –Gracias –le da un beso en la frente provocando un sonrojo muy notable –Puedes retirarte –le dijo y siguió en su deber de acabar con los chocolates

-Claro… -se sonrojo y salio corriendo rumbo a su escuadrón.  
**  
Suspiro. Y entro con una sonrisa en la cara a ver a su preciado Capitán.**

-¡Capitán Ukitake! –sonríe mientras se sienta al frente de este y hace una reverencia

-Te veo contenta pequeña Kuchiki –sonríe

-Le debe parecer –ríe un poco y saca una cajita blanca en forma de conejo y se la entrega a su capitán –Feliz San Valentín, Capitán Ukitake.

-Oh… gracias –sonríe y coge la cajita –Que hermoso conejito –sonríe y abre la caja para comerse un chocolate -¡Que delicioso te ha quedado! –la felicita

-Gracias –sonríe –Bueno tengo que entregar una última caja capitán, nos vemos después –sonríe

-Oh claro –se levanta junto a Rukia –Gracias por los chocolates –le da un abrazo fraternal que es correspondido por la morena

-De nada –sonríe y luego se retira

-Que buenos chocolates –sonríe –Están algo dulces… jejeje –ríe y se sigue comiendo sus chocolates  
**  
Rukia estaba afuera del escuadrón 10, dudando entrar o no… pero finalmente se decidió a entrar. Tocó la puerta de la oficina del capitán y escucho un**_** "Adelante" **_**y entró. **

-Ca-Capitán Hitsugaya… -entró algo sonrojada

-Ku-kuchiki no esperaba verte por aquí hoy –dijo mientras con la ayuda de sus papeles tapaba su rostro para que la morena no viera su leve sonrojo -¿Se… se te ofrece algo? -

-Sí… yo, vine a dejarle esto –se acerca con la ayuda del shumpo y le deja la cajita celeste en forma de conejo en la mesa -

-¿Eh? –acomoda los papeles y coge la caja –Esto es…

-Feliz San Valentín Capitán Hitsugaya –sonríe

-Gra-gracias… -se sonroja y luego piensa -_¿Los habrá hecho con Hinamori y las chicas? _–traga saliva

-¿Pasa algo Capitán? -

-¿Eh? No, no nada –sonríe nervioso

-Entonces me… me retiro –sonríe y hace una venia antes de retirarse

-Espera –la detuvo Toshiro

-¿Sí? -

-¿Estos chocolates los hiciste con Inoue?

-…-suspira –Otro más… -

-¿Disculpa? -

-Nada… y no… no los hice con Inoue no se preocupe -

-Oh… -abre la caja y coge un chocolate para comérselo y poco después sus ojos brillan –Café… -

-Sabía que le gustarían, sé que por culpa de mi capitán a usted no le gustan las cosas dulces y prefiere el café así que le puse un poco –sonríe

-Gra-gracias –sonríe ¿seductoramente? Y con la ayuda del shumpo se acerca a Rukia

-…Etto… ¿Pasa algo malo Capitán? –se sonroja por la cercanía de este

-Pues… ¿Haz probado el chocolate? -

-Yo… un poco… -

-Bien, entonces creo que te mereces probar un poco más –sonríe y pone chocolate en sus labios para luego llevarlos a la boca de la morena y hacer que se los coma

-Mgh~ -soltó la Kuchiki al sentir los labios del capitán del décimo escuadrón  
**  
Sin quedarse atrás la morena poso sus manos en el cuello del menor (**Esmera**: literalmente xD) Y Toshiro la cogió de la cintura, así hasta que el aire se hizo extrañar y tuvieron que separarse ambos completamente rojos.**

-Capitán… Hitsugaya –se sonroja y pone sus manos en el pecho del peli blanco

-¿Dime? –sonría todo seductor lo cual hizo que la morena desviará su mirada

-…Debo, debo irme… -

-Oh~ Claro, pero primero –la vuelve a besar pero esta vez Toshiro la guía al sillón donde él se sienta primero y ella en sus piernas, todo sin dejar de besarse, hasta que…

-¡Shiro-kun! –entra una alegre (entrometida) momo

-¿Qué sucede Hinamori? –pregunto Toshiro que se encontraba viendo unos papeles

-¿Eh? ¡Kuchiki-san! –sonríe y se acerca a la morena que está al frente del capitán del escuadrón

-Teniente Hinamori –sonríe

-¿Ya entregaste todos tus chocolates? –sonríe y coge las manos de la Kuchiki

-S-sí -

-Ya veo… sabes… -suspira –Creo que a nadie le han gustado mis chocolates –se deprime -¿Tú… tú crees que sea por lo que le metió Inoue-san a los chocolates? -

-Pues… puede ser –no afirma del todo

-La próxima vez lo haré solita –sonríe y suelta las manos de la morena -

-Bueno, yo me voy –sonríe Rukia y desde la puerta se despide –Hasta luego Teniente Hinamori, Ca-capitán Hitsugaya –a este último no lo miro a los ojos

-hmp~ -dijo Hitsugaya

-¡Suerte! –dijo Hinamori

-¡Shiro-kun! ¡prometo que la próxima vez te haré unos deliciosos chocolates! –sonríe y le da un beso en la mejilla para luego retirarse

-Sí… -suspira –Aunque no será necesario –sonríe y mira la cajita celeste en forma de conejo, la coge y abre para coger otro chocolate –Delicioso –sonríe y sigue haciendo sus papeleos.  
**  
Mientras que la morena se encontraba en la mansión Kuchiki, en su cuarto para ser más específicos, rodando en el suelo totalmente avergonzada por este día.**

-¡Solo espero mis chocolates el próximo mes! –dijo y se dejó caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

**¿un review? *-* **


End file.
